With trends toward using lower power supply voltages on integrated circuits, power supply noise is of increasing concern. Power supply noise can, for example, induce jitter which can reduce effective cycle time for processors and/or reduce maximum bandwidth on input/output (I/O) links. Because modeling of power supply noise is prone to uncertainties, measuring power supply noise is desirable.
The figures of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale.